The Rubik's Cube Challenge
by GagedItJustDeSoto
Summary: Just a short little muse of mine I got after watching the episode Propinquity. One shot.


**Author's Note:: I know the Rubik's Cube wasn't popular until the 1980s, but considering it was invented in '74, made me think I could pass this one off. Inspired from the episode Prestidigitation. Enjoy!**

It was a slow, lazy morning at Station 51. It was after breakfast that a certain dark-haired paramedic named John Gage went to his locker and pulled out a small colorful cube. He walked back to the rec room with it in hand, tossing it up in the air every now and then, catching it with his other hand. Roy, Johnny's partner, looked over at the younger man, trying to catch a good glimpse of the cube. Though he didn't say anything about the curious object, another fireman did.

"What's that Gage? A baby block you found?" Chet teased. The fireman was drying the dishes that his friend Marco was washing.

Johnny scowled at Chet. "For your information, it's a new puzzle. Called a Rubik's Cube. The point of it all is to get the same colored blocks on each face of the cube. Very good brain exercise," he explained, going over to the leather couch and flopping down on it, already getting to work on the cube.

Chet looked back at Gage with a conceited smirk. "You'll never be able to do it. Never," he teased.

Roy saw that this would be the beginning of a very long argument. "Chet. Don't start," he mumbled, seeing a spark in Johnny's eyes that could only mean trouble. "You'll send him off on one of his kicks. You know, the one that causes problems for the rest of the station. And then we'll have to deal with him until he figures that puzzle out. Which could take a while."

Johnny looked up periodically, from Roy to Chet. He tried to think of a good comeback line, but only was able to get out, "Chet, I'd like to give you a piece of my mind-" before he was cut off by Chet, who answered in his normal style, "John, I couldn't take the last piece." Chet threw the towel back on the counter and walked out of the rec room, grinning to himself because he knew he got in the last words.

Roy rolled his eyes. Those two would never stop. Chet only added fuel to the fire when it came to one of Johnny's newfound hobbies. Not that Chet was a bad man; he was a fine friend and a hard worker, he was just what one would call, an instigator.

John didn't say another word. He was much too busy working on the Rubik's Cube that Chet had challenged him to finish. And he was now more than ever determined to finish before the end of the day. He may have failed at that puzzle the magician had given him (the one that Roy took all the credit for at opening it up), but no sir, he was not going to stop working on this cube until he finished it. Nothing would tear him away... except... maybe the sound of the alarm. He jumped up and ran to the squad, following after Roy who had already made his way out to the shiny red vehicle.

It was later on that night and Johnny was relentless in working on that cube. He didn't stop for lunch and he didn't stop for dinner, despite his stomach telling him it was time to eat. The Captain looked over at him, studying the determined paramedic before speaking up. "John, won't you put down that toy and eat something?" Hank asked. Well, more like demanded.

Johnny looked up for a brief second before fixing his gaze back on the cube. "Not now Cap..." he mumbled, "I've... just... got... to get this... last... block over..."

Cap shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever you say, Pal."

Roy glanced over at Chet, his troubled eyes looking into his workmate's, as if to say, _'See what you started? Hopefully you can help us out of this predicament.'_ Chet tried to read Roy's thoughts and gave a nonchalant shrug, not really worried about Johnny or this phase.

Gage didn't give up until he was off on another run, to Rampart, and then back at the station to go to bed. He tossed and turned all night, restless. Roy picked up on the constant movement but pretended not to notice. If only that Rubik's Cube was out of the station!

The next morning, Johnny went right back to work on that Cube. He had to prove himself to the other men-especially Chet!-that he could do what he set out to accomplish. Then they'd see who was right and who was wrong. The engine crew was soon called out to an early morning garbage fire, leaving just John and Roy in the station, Roy out polishing the squad and Johnny back on the couch. Out of sheer frustration, Johnny threw the Cube to the ground, making a loud crashing and breaking sound. Roy came running in and Johnny looked down at the ground, his gaze shifting from the broken cube to Roy. "What should I do now?" he asked, picking up the top piece and the remaining two layers of the cube. "It's broken. I can't fix this," he said looking at the dismantled cube in both his hands.

Roy stepped over to Johnny and gently grabbed the two pieces. He placed the bottom on the table and looked at the smaller part of the cube. With a swift motion, he broke off the small block that was causing Johnny so much trouble. He flipped it around and held it in place on the top of the cube. "Looks pretty good to me," he said, looking at a speechless Johnny. "Hand me some glue," he said, holding out his free hand. Johnny ran over to the cabinets and pulled out the blue bottle, giving it to Roy, who soon glued the small block in place and then that piece was glued onto the rest of the cube. "Better?" Roy asked, holding up the newly glued Rubik's Cube.

Johnny looked at the Cube that Roy was holding, taking it from him and inspecting it carefully. "Yeah. Yeah, much better," he said, starting to grin. His smile soon faded though. "Uh, Roy, this means I didn't finish the puzzle. I'm going to have to redo everything I did yesterday!" he said with a sigh.

Roy quickly shook his head. "Johnny, please don't," he said, resting a hand on his partner's shoulder. "Look, if we keep this a secret and said that you finished it, which you kind of did, you must swear that you'll never touch another Rubik's Cube in all your life. Deal?" he said seriously. He held out his hand for Johnny to shake.

John nodded. "Deal," he said, eagerly taking Roy's hand and sealing the deal. It was just at that moment that the rest of the firehouse crew walked in. Johnny withdrew his hand from Roy's and looked at his friends with the more innocent face he could give.

Chet eyed them carefully. "What went on while we were out?" he asked, suspicion coating his words.

Roy looked at Johnny. Johnny looked at Roy. "Nothing," they both said in unison.

Chet didn't believe them , but didn't say anything else. He had a funny feeling it had something to do with the Rubik's Cube Challenge.

As the firemen sat down, one by one at the table, all was quiet. Until the typically silent Mike Stoker spoke up. "What's with the glue bottle?" Johnny looked at Roy with a look that spoke it all: _'Busted!'_


End file.
